Comfort
by DinoMoMo
Summary: After Hetaoni… Fem/Spain is having a hard time being home and Romano is there to comfort her.


Comfort

Spain/S. Italy

Rated T- For Romano's language and graphic images

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia I WISH I DID!

After Hetaoni… Fem/Spain is having a hard time being home and Romano is there to comfort her.

**I'm glad this idea popped in my head. Maybe it will kick start Soul Mates again. I'm sorry for not updating that story. I have had terrible writer's block and I started school so I have been focusing on that. But there will be an update soon I promise. Anywho please enjoy this story :D**

Spain was in the shower and she was shaking a little.

'Ok that thing isn't here so calm down Espana.' She thought to herself as she grabbed her face wash and began to wash her face. A wave of anxiety and fear washed over her and she quickly rinsed her face and rubbed her eyes. She turned around to find the Thing with Romano's shirt in its mouth. Spain backed up and then screamed.

The bathroom door opened forcefully.

"Spain… Spain what's wrong?!" Romano said franticly. Spain was relieved to her lover's voice.

"Romano… please… here." Spain whispered quietly. She was shaking very much. Romano opened the curtain and quickly wrapped Spain in his arms.

"Hey you're ok. You're ok." Romano whispered to Spain. Spain was in Romano's chest sobbing. Romano held her tighter and kept whispering to her.

"Romano… are we… still…" Spain began to say but she was stopped by Romano putting his finger on her lips.

"No we got out. That Thing won't get us. It's not here. It won't get you." Romano said sweetly. Spain shook her head and she pulled away.

"It didn't get me. Before I screamed I saw the Thing and it had your shirt hanging from its mouth. I was so scared that it had gotten you Roma so I screamed. I was hoping it wasn't true." Spain said as she buried herself in Romano's chest again.

"No amore it didn't get me." Romano said as he just held Spain tighter to himself.

'Just like my dream.' He thought as he remembered his dream from last night.

'That bastard Thing had Spain in his hands. And then…' Romano stopped and shivered. Spain noticed and asked what was wrong.

"My dream last night." Romano said solemnly. Spain looked at Romano.

"Is that why you screamed last night?" Spain asked. He just nodded and he looked away. Spain cupped his cheek and brought his eyes back to her. She gave him that look and Romano felt his eyes sting.

"That thing had you in its hands and then… I ran up and screamed for it to let you go. It looked at me and… smiled. And then… it… ripped you… apart. It tossed your head towards me. I dropped to my knees and screamed. Then I woke up." Romano said as he began to cry.

Spain put her hand on her mouth and began to cry as well. She never knew how intense Romano's dreams were until now. Romano took a deep breath and began to calm himself down.

He saw Spain's reaction and he felt guilty.

'Idiota! Now you scared her. Think of something to comfort her.' Romano thought to himself and then he came up with a perfect idea.

"I'm sorry… if I was too graphic. Why don't I help cheer you up? What if I made churros and that espresso you love so much?" Romano said. Spain was surprised that Romano wanted do to all that for her. Normally it was the opposite way around but she knew Romano was a gentleman to her and would do anything to keep her happy.

"That would be nice Roma. Gracias mi amore." Spain said as she leaned in closer to Romano. Romano smiled and leaned in and gave Spain a sweet kiss.

Spain smiled and Romano turned off the water and opened the shower curtain. He grabbed Spain's towel and handed it to her. She dried herself quickly and wrapped it around her body. Romano extended his hand and helped Spain out of the shower.

They both smiled and Romano kissed her forehead. He got a towel for his hair and he dried it. Spain wrapped her hair in another towel and hugged Romano from behind. Romano turned his head and nuzzled her cheek. Spain left for the room and Romano kept drying himself off.

Romano went down to the kitchen and grabbed the ingredients for churros. He quickly prepared the dough and he was waiting for the oil to heat up. He grabbed Spain's favorite espresso and began to brew a little cup for her and himself.

Spain came down in her favorite Italian soccer jersey and her favorite pair of short shorts that showed off her tan legs beautifully. She went to the kitchen and found Romano beginning to fry the tasty treats.

She took a seat at the bar and watched quietly. Romano made about 10 churros and then he dusted them with cinnamon and sugar. The espresso was done and he poured it into very small cups. He turned and smiled at Spain.

He grabbed the plate and gestured to the coffee. Spain got up and grabbed them and followed Romano to the living room.

Romano placed the plate on the coffee table and returned to the kitchen for some paper towels. Spain set the coffee down and waited for Romano. He came back and handed her a paper towel. She smiled and grabbed a hot churro and then sat on the couch.

Romano grabbed the remote and turned on a Spanish soccer game. He also grabbed a treat and began to munch on that.

Spain was very touched at the actions Romano did to comfort her. She scooted closer to him and Romano stretched out his arm inviting her closer to his body. Spain nestled herself under Romano's arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

They ate and drank and watched soccer in comfortable silence. Nothing was meant to be said and they both just enjoyed each other's company. Romano finished his espresso and looked at Spain.

She had fallen asleep on his shoulder and he smiled at the peaceful look on her face. He kissed her forehead and got comfortable without waking Spain.

He felt his eyes getting heavy. So Romano laid his head on Spain's and he quickly fell asleep.

**YEAH! Story complete :D. I'm happy with this one. Like I said before I am working on Soul Mates and I will update I promise. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
